The Shoot
by Kate41819
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic de Castle. No se me da bien explicarme. Este fic esta situado entre el final de la tercera temporada y el principio de la segunda. Aqui Kate tiene una hermana que se llama Sarah, las dos son policias y esta tiene un compañero que se llama Ethan Wane. Darle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Siento como mi alma deja mi cuerpo, como la sangre sale fluida de mi, como Wane se arrodilla a mi lado y me pide que no le deje, oigo la voz de Rick diciéndole a mi hermana que la quiere y que por favor no le deje que se quede con el y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de que el franco tirador no solo me a disparado a mi, si no también a mi hermana y entonces es cuando siento como las lagrimas salen de mis ojos y cada vez me siento mas y mas débil, mis ojos se cierran y solo hay oscuridad y frio.

Abro poco a poco los ojos, Wane me esta cogiendo la mano

- Sarah, dios mío Sarah estas bien, gracias a dios.

-Donde esta Kate? Donde esta mi hermana Wane, esta bien?

-No te preocupes ella esta bien, esta despierta y Josh esta con ella. Espo, Ryan y Castle han ido a la comisaria para investigar, tu padre a ido a comer algo y a descansar, en un par de horas en cuanto os estabilicéis a tu hermana y a ti os subirán a una habitación para que estéis juntas.

-Vale.

- Sarah..

-¿Que?

-Casi te pierdo..

-Estoy aquí Wane, seguiré siendo tu compañera, solo tengo que recuperarme

-Claro, mi compañera

-Y tu amiga

-Mi amiga..

-Estas bien, Wane?

-Si, claro!

Desvió mi mirada de el hacia la puerta de la UCI y veo como se acerca un doctor acompañado de Josh.

- Sarah? Soy el doctor Miller, tu cirujano. La operación a salido bien y te vas a recuperar. Este es el doctor Daividson, supongo que ya lo conoces. El se encargara de subiros a planta a tu hermana y a ti. En una hora pasaran las infermeras a revisarte y si todo va bien en unas dos horas el doctor te subira a planta, descansa por ahora, hasta luego.

Espero a que el doctor salga y llamo a Josh

-Josh!

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, es solo que.. Bueno, ¿Puedo ver a mi hermana?

-Esta descansando Sarah, que es lo que tu deberías hacer, cuando estéis en la habitación podréis hablar y lo que queráis pero por ahora descansa. Me a dicho que te dijera que lo siente mucho por no haberte podido proteger, que su deber como hermana mayor era protegerte y no lo a podido cumplir, que la perdones y también me a dicho que te recuerde que te quiere mucho.

-Si esta despierta, dile que ya lo hablaremos en la habitación y dile que yo también la quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Cuando Josh se va, le pido a Wane que se vaya a comisaria con los chicos, que necesito dormir. El insiste en que si quiero puede quedarse mientras yo duermo pero le digo que no, que necesito estar sola. Cuando se va cierro los ojos para intentar dormir pero no puedo, cuando los cierro me invade la oscuridad, y el frio que sentí en el césped del cementerio, allí tumbada, desangrándome..

Abro los ojos y miro al reloj y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado una hora y media, me quede dormida sin darme cuenta. Veo a Josh a lo lejos y cuando entra me dice que acaba de subir a Kate a la habitación y que me esta esperando. Me lleva en la camilla hasta la 455, en la cuarta planta y cuando entramos veo a mi hermana que se le iluminan los ojos al verme. Josh me baja la barandilla de uno de los lados de mi cama y hace lo mismo con la cama de Kate, junta las camas de modo que estemos juntas y sale de la habitación. Me lanzo a los brazos de mi hermana y lloramos. Lloramos por estar vivas, por seguir en este mundo que tantos obstáculos nos ha puesto y estamos así durante diez minutos, unos diez minutos que me han parecido tan cortos como suspirar, se separa y me sonríe.

- Sarah, lo siento muchísimo, esto es por mi culpa. Debería haberte protegido, no debería haberte involucrado. Lo siento pequeña..

-Vamos Kate, no seas tonta. De verdad esperabas que me mantuviera al margen tratándose del asesinato de mama? Esto que ha ocurrido no ha sido ni tu culpa ni la de nadie me oyes?

- Sarah..

-¿Que?

-¿Crees que algún día los encontraremos? A los que mataron a mama..

-No lo se, pero te aseguro que si descubrimos quienes fueron, lo haremos juntas.

-Me parece injusto..

-¿El que? ¿Lo que nos ha pasado?

-Bueno, si pero a parte de eso. Me parece injusto que con 15 años tu sufrieras la perdida de mama, se suponía que la adolescencia tenia que ser tu época más feliz..

-Y se suponía que tu te tenias que convertir en una abogada, una abogada a la que todos temerían y sin embargo tampoco a sido a si, no eres feliz, aparentas serlo pero no lo eres Katie. Tu dejaste la carrera de derecho para meterte en la academia de policía y yo a los 18 ingrese también en la academia, intentando cumplir la promesa que tu y yo hicimos al mes de morir mama. Y desde entonces lo único que ha existido para nosotras ha sido nuestro trabajo, hacer justicia por los demás, esperando a poder hacer justicia por nuestra madre.

-Lo se..

-Kate, no hemos tenido vida propia, vivimos juntas en un apartamento en el cual solo lo han pisado ocho tíos contando a Espo, Ryan, Castle y Wane. Te das cuenta de que todas nuestras relaciones han sido cortas? Huimos de ellas y tu te engañas, te engañas de que quieres a Josh y no es así, por que huyes de Rick? Es el hombre al que quieres, el único que has querido de verdad desde aquel 9 de enero. Sabes lo que pienso? que huyes de el porque te da miedo volver a sufrir tanto como con mama, pero no te das cuenta que ya sufres al no estar con el.

-Yo..yo no le quiero, no quiero a Rick, es mi compañero, es un escritor, es mi amigo y es un plasta..

-Y le quieres, deja de engañarte

-Y tu Sarah? que pasa con Ethan? Haces exactamente lo mismo que yo con Castle. Le llamas Wane, por su apellido para intentar mantener las distancias, como si llamándolo por su apellido lo mantuvieras alejado de ti, pero no es así. Sabes que el te quiere y no va a alejarse de ti, no hables de lo que hago yo cuando tu haces exactamente lo mismo.

-Esta claro que nos pasaríamos el día discutiendo, somos iguales, para eso somos hermanas pero te equivocas, yo no quiero a Wane.

-Te conozco, soy tu hermana y se como eres y lo que sientes y le quieres.

-Y tu a Rick.

-Déjalo, Sarah

-Eres una cabezota, Kate.

-Me alegro de que estés bien Sarah..

-Vamos, de verdad crees que te hubiera dejado aquí sola? ni hablar.

-Te quiero ranita.

-Y yo a ti Katie.

Cuando yo era más pequeña Kate me llamaba así de modo cariñoso y me encantaba que aun lo hiciera a veces, aun que yo tenga 26 y ella 31, me gustaba que siguiera llamándome así, me hacia recordar que ella era mi hermana mayor y que siempre estaría a mi lado para protegerme.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"CAPITULO 3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Dos horas despúes aparecio nuestro padre Jim por la puerta de nuestro cuarto y al vernos se puso a llorar, me abrazo a mi y a la vez atrajo a Kate hacia nosotros para estar juntos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Pensaba que os perdia, no lo habria podido soportar, no podria haber soportado perderos../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Papa, estamos bien, Sarah esta bien, yo estoy bien. Todo ira bien me oyes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Si, papa todo va a ir bien. Kate y yo haremos que pague el que mato a mama y el que nos ha echo esto/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-No./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-¿Que?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"- Sarah, si os a pasado esto es porque habeis investigado y habeis descubierto cosas que no deberias saber, y si os han disparado era porque os estabais acercando al que mando matar a vuestra madre. Lo que significa que si dejais de investigar os dejaran empaz, por favor he podido soportar la perdida de/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"vuestra madre gracias a vosotras, pero si os matan quien me va a ayudar a superar la vuestra?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Papa../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-No Kate, esto a llegado demasiado lejos, entiendo que sois mayores y podeis hacer lo que querais, pero soy vuestro padre, yo también estoy implicado, pensar a cuanta gente podeis hacer daño con vuestra muerte. No teneis suficiente con haber matado al que apuñalo a vuestra madre?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Papa, no puedes pedirnos esto, nosotras nos hicimos policias por esta razón, para hacer justicia a mama, esto se ha convertido en nuestra vida../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Lo se, pero os quiero y no quiero que os pase nada malo, no veis lo que este caso os esta haciendo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Si papa, pero este es nuestro trabajo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-No puede encargarse otro del caso de vuestra madre, Sarah?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-No papa, nadie conoce tan bien el caso como nosotras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Papa, no nos vas a hacer cambiar de opinion, lo que si que haremos sera ir con más cuidado, lo prometemos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Supongo que tendre que comformarme con eso../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Papa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Dime Katie/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Ve a casa, nosotras estaremos bien, ahora vendran Castle y Wane./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Descansar un poco luego, adios Katie, cuida de tu hermana/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Adios papa, lo hare, siempre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Adios Sarah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Adios papa, yo también cuidare de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Lo se cielo, harias cualquier cosa por ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Nos abrazo una vez más y salio por la puerta, diez minutos después llegaron Wane y Castle. Castle vino a abrazarme. Mientras Wane fue hacia el lado de Kate a abrazarla también./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Pequeña Beckett, me alegra que estes bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Gracias Rick, tonto. No me llames asi venga, sabes que soy más buena que mi hermana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Eh! Enana, te he oido!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Vamos Katie, sabes que es verdad, no lo niegues. Wane y yo resolvemos más casos que tu y Castle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Oh! Pequeña Beckett eso es ofensivo para mi, mis teorias son estupendas y siempre acierto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-¿Siempre?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Bueno, casi siempre. No seas aguafiestas Beckett./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Kate le dijo a Castle que tenia que hablar con el, el se dirijo a su lado y se sento en el sillon de al lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span lang="ES" style="font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe Print'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Le dije a Wane que me acercara la silla de ruedas y me llevara a dar un paseo, sabia que mi hermana necesitaba estar a solas./span/p 


End file.
